


B******* C**********

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ода имени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B******* C**********

Оно не ласкает слух и не льется кантатой,  
Оно просто бьется пульсом  
И бьет под дых.  
Сорвется ли с губ –   
И за ним уже нет возврата,  
И жизни иной нет, и нет никаких «других».  
  
Попробуй произнести - и язык порежешь,  
Лишь раз -   
И зараза тут же проникнет в кровь.  
Оно тебя выжжет.   
Захочешь забыть - не сумеешь.  
Изранишься насмерть одним из его углов.  
  
Один только вдох - и душа все равно что в клочья,  
Оно уже затянуло тебя на дно.  
Ты падаешь в пропасть иллюзий и многоточий...  
  
Рискни.  
Тише шепота.   
Ну же!   
Уже повело?  
  
  
 _24.04.12_.


End file.
